narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayne Sayomi (Portugese)
Rayne Sayomi is a character who was a member of the Kakashi team who collaborated on many missions. Rayne is known for having sealed Raijuu inside her. Background Rayne is the first and only daughter of Azumi and Kunio Sayomi. Rayne Kunio's father was a harvest harvester, born and raised, while Azumi was a member of the Kumogakure Force special agents. When Azumi knew she was pregnant with Rayne, she immediately resigned. During Azumi's pregnancy, Kunio would travel to Thunder Shrine of the Rokobi of no Raijuu, located at the highest point within Kumogakure. Raijuu, God of Thunder, in the form of a demon weasel, was the protector of Lightning's Land. Villagers often visited the shrine, bringing offerings with them as they prayed to the Raijuu. After a successful harvest and for the constant health of his wife, Kunio was sure his prayers were being met, and he became obsessed with his new religion. The Thunder Shrine was a major target for the criminals, including the Akatsuki, who wanted supreme command over the Raijuu's power. After an attempt at capture that was almost successful, the Raikage, A, and the village elders conference. Familiar with the act of sealing a Bijuu within a human body, the elders found it suitable to seal the Raijuu inside a child's body for protection. Turning to the public, a volunteer was asked to leave for such a "noble cause." Seeing it as an excellent opportunity to please his god forever, Kunio offered his daughter to be born as a sacrifice for fence. On the night of Rayne's birth, Rokobi was sealed inside her body. Unaware of their husbands decision gone mad, Azumi became hysterical when she saw a black bolt mark under her left eye daughters. When she was informed that Kunio had done it, Azumi saw how she soon lost her husband to his obsession. For the next six years, the Sayomi family lived under strict protection within Kumogakure. Azumi was forced to end his career as a shinobi, and they were barred from leaving the village. In Rayne's case, she was unable to leave her house without being watched by Spec. Oops, pushing away the other children and leaving her with an empty childhood. Rather than being seen as a sign of protection for the village, Rayne was avoided, disturbing Azumi more when she saw her daughter being led into solitude. Taking on the burden of being responsible for Rayne's misfortune, Azumi quickly turned into depression, deepening into madness as she was unable to leave her new found hell. Scolding her husband for ruining both her, and his daughters life, she murdered Kunio in her sleep, trying to escape Kumogakure afterwards. As Azumi took his first steps out of the gates of the village, his former Spec. Ops comrades ended his life. Following the events that took place, the village elders found inside the Raikage tower to discuss what would be done with Rayne. Feeling sorry for Rayne, one offered to make a house for Rayne within the confines of his tower. Without having an explanation offered to her, Rayne was locked up under house arrest, unable to leave them all. After two years, Rayne found a way to escape, fleeing Kumogakure as she ran south. Spending hours escaping search groups from the Raikage, Rayne found a large stone with a crevice that provide shelter while she slept. After hearing a voice explaining how she should not crawl under the rock, Rayne climbed up, only to hit her head and faint from impact. When she woke up, Rayne happened to face Orochimaru, who was guarding her while she slept. Explaining how he knew she had left his village, he offered to help her, taking her back to where he resided. Of course, Orochimaru knew of his power, and saw it as an asset. After gaining Rayne's confidence and affection, Orochimaru placed her Sky badge on her, explaining how the brand always made her own. Eventually, when she was ten, Rayne discovered Orochimaru's plot, and fled back to Kumogakure. During his escape, desperation helped to unleash his connection to Raijuu, who offered to provide him with the power she offered him his body. As her body and her mind went through such a strenuous effort, the Raijuu's chakra and the Sky Seal forced Rayne momentarily black as she was taken. When her mind woke up, Rayne found herself running again until she bumped into two Akatsuki members, Hoshigaki Kisame and Itachi Uchiha. As the child was, Rayne was struck by the fact that Kisame was blue. Without hesitation, Kisame attacked with his sword, which Rayne countered. Before he could hit her again, she was beaten back by another force. Gathering up, Rayne looked up to see that Orochimaru had knocked her out of Kisame's path. As a thank-you, Rayne kicked Orochimaru on the back of his knees, causing him to fall closer to Kisame. Taking off again, she was soon grabbed by Itachi, who fled the heated spot. With his hand over his mouth, Itachi warned that his volume would give his position. After revealing who he was, Itachi told him the only way for her to escape being, awakening the power of the Raijuu, who had strength. Asking him why he would try to help her, Itachi replied telling Rayne that his eyes "reminded someone of." The rest of Rayne's memory was cut out, like jigsaw puzzle pieces mismatch. She felt the Raijuu awakening inside her, so the next thing she remembered was seeing the Raikage and fellow Cloud nin. After that, the next time she had a conscious thought, she was awake in the hospital bed with a medical staff around her. After she was fully recovered, Rayne remained in Kumogakure, training with the Raikage, becoming a registered shinobi. Personality Rayne has always been a sarcastic girl who also has a short temper when someone annoys her. In part 1, she turned out to be a fun girl who loved to make jokes, she has a great willpower where in battle she does not give up until she wins.Rayne she is not very serious but she is smart in the battles. Rayne stays calm in the most difficult moments when she remembers her parents because she thinks they abandoned him anyway she stays firm. She has a hate and a small passion for the Sasuke Uchiha but she also has a passion for Naruto. In time, she was more fun and controlled her short temper talking to Raijuu Appearance PART I Rayne has rather long hair (the length of Sakura before she cuts off during the Chunin Exam), and gray eyes with red instead of tapping into Rokobi's power. Her characteristic trait is the black ray tattoo below her left eye, which reoresents the Raijuu's command over the lightning element.She wears less clothing than other residents of Konoha due to the time she is familiar with Kumogakure. She wears a cream-colored top culture that rests on her shoulders, and a dark gray tank top trawler below. Wrapped around her waist is a Zaku orange cloth gave her the night, she left the hiding place of Orochimaru, which she does not like to be without (she will wrap her around anything else she wears, not to be the pajamas, even if the colors do not match well). She wears a pair of gray shorts, navy blue and the typical ninja sandals. His Konoha forehead protector is wrapped around his neck, hiding his mark from Orochimaru. When Sasuke gives him her mothers necklace, she also hides it under her protective forehead so that no one can see it. PART II After Kin's death, Rayne grows her hair to honor her fallen "sister", and now reaches the back of her knees. Her clothing has changed dramatically, since she now sports the typical Kumogakure color scheme, black, red and white. Rayne wears a red top under a black vest with chains that fit it closed. A small white leather apron wraps around his waist over a pair of black shorts. The shorts themselves have strap-on links to them, attached to straps that hold the pure gray leggings Rayne wears on his black knee-high-heeled sandals. Tied at the waist is a red headband Kumogakure, and a red ribbon belt with six metal balls right down them, representing six tails of the Raijuu. She wears two different gloves, one that covers the arm to the shoulder, and a regular glove of the hands. The more gloves have a white ribbon around it. Wrapped around Rayne's neck is to glue Sasuke's mothers, which she now uses freely. In addition, she now wears the Itachi necklace, which was given to her after they have completed the training. In her body, Rayne now has a large scar under her breasts, where Sasuke struck her with the chidori. Appearance as Raijuu Pre-Chakra Status Chakra: During the transformation to the first tail, Rayne is able to access the Rokobi chakra. Upon accessing it, a visible yellow aura surrounds you, which not only boosts your chakra capacity, but also its very speed. Not much of its appearance changes yet, the most notable feature is the aura. First Tail Transformation: The aura that surrounded the Pre-Tail state becomes more solidified, looking as if it were a coating. If looked closely, the coat is the electricity of affluence that is constantly running throughout your body. The tail that extends from the coating is usually run electricity, which appears as the lighting. Its prey like teeth seem to extend as well. Second transformation of the tail: Your appearance remains basically the same as not the fact that the energy that surrounded your body seems to become a goeish as the substance made of chakra. During this phase, the eyes seem to become dilated. She grows another tail. Third Transformation Tail: The eyes are red. The chakra coating continues to surround it, however, it becomes much more solid and almost looks like it has bristles to make it look like the skin. His body is almost invisible as the coating appears almost white with a slight touch of gold. Four Tail Transformation: His eyes turned crimson red. The rest of the body is covered by a gold, skin like coat o f lightning. Its speed increases very well being much larger than that of the previous tails. Your body is no longer visible and appears to have doubled in size. Its four tails constantly shake back and creating so much electricity in the air. Five Tail Transformation: None of Rayne's features are recognizable. The lightning coat acts as a shield for Rayne's body as she enters and leaves consciousness between her body and her inner cage. Its speed is even higher, allowing Rayne to go at a dizzying speed, as if almost traveling in a ball of illumination. Six Bijuu Tail: The body and spirit of Raijuu is totally intertwined with the complete form and Rayne is in the form of Raijuu where she possesses speed and lightning abilities. Skills Rayne does not attend the Academy, so she does not have good basic jutsu education, or handsign. Due to her diverse experiences among teachers, most of the real ninjutsu she knows is from Orochimaru. Aside from that, his attacks are based on taijutsu. Learned from the Raikage, Rayne will charge her body with electric chakra to strengthen her blows and make it difficult to get in touch with her. She wore the cloth of her sintura to protect herself, tie the adversaries and electrecutalos using all this with her chakra. FUUINJUTSU Fuuja Houin - Method of bad wrap. The technique used to counteract the effects of a cursed seal. Used: When sealing Orochimaru's mark on Sasuke during the Chunin Exam. genjutsu Raigen Raikouchuu - Lightning Illusion; Lightning Pillar flash A technique that generates a large Glash of light that blinds the enemy, opening for an attack. NINJUTSU Bushin no Jutsu - Clone Technique The standard shadow clone technique. Bushin bakuha - Shadow Clone explosion A shadow clone, which can be detonated at any time I learned from Itachi Kawarimi no Jutsu - Substitutiuon The standard replacement technique. Hiraishin - Sparking Electric Needle After getting in touch with his opponent, Rayne will raise his arm in the air, generating a bolt of electricity that will travel through his body, on his opponent's body. Jibarashi - Earth Flsh Hit the ground, Rayne unleashes an electric current that will roam the ground for your opponent Juha: Shou - Palm Waves Beast Using the wind element, Rayne will create wind slides, which she can throw toward her opponent, controlling the path of the blades. A variant of this technique can be used with the lightning element, the creation of a radius of blades that can be thrown. Kyushu Chakra - Chakra Absorption Due to lightning being a natural element of Rokobi, Rayne can absorb lightning-based attack using the absorbed chakra as her own. Raiton no Yoroi - Lightning Armor Surrounding and infusing the body with lightning, Rayne's speed, power and reaction time with being increased. The lightning chakra will also act as a defense shield, capable of decreasing the force of an incoming attack. Stats Part l As Rayne progressed, another jinchuuriki's word live within the cloud village spread rapidly. Fearing that she would be put at risk, A sought another assistance village to protect her. With the ties of the past to the Sarutobi Clan, and a more horrible past with Konoha, The requested help to the Third Hokage. Acting as a political bridge between the village, if Rayne remained secure, Kumogakure and Konoha would fall ex-accusation and become allies. Shortly after the agreement, Team Kakashi even recovered her newly hired members, much to Rayne's dismay after she discovered that Sasuke was a relative of Itachi. Her character judgment mistake was quickly disepated after she became convinced that the two were nothing alike. During her stay in Konoha, Rayne lived with Naruto in her apartment. Able to say that he was a jinchuuriki right off the bat, the common trait brought the two together quickly. When the Chunin exams rolled, Rayne reunited with her former Time team. Quickly to make up for lost time, Zaku's public display of affection revealed his past relationship, raising suspicion of Rayne's character. Although unable to take part in the examinations due to Team 7's unfair advantage, Rayne accompanied them until they reached the Death Forest. After finding the faceless bodies of the nin grass, Rayne and Anko ran into the forest to find Orochimaru. While she was able to delay him, Rayne failed to stop Orochimaru from putting the seal Heaven on Sasuke. With some help from both Rayne and Kabuto, Team 7 made it through the forest, reaching the middle tower on the hour. After Sasuke's victorious battle with Yoroi, Kakashi insisted that she be the only mark to seal Sasuke's curse. Fulfill, Rayne spent the rest of the preliminary exams with Sasuke in a quarterback. Rayne spent a long, lonely month without Naruto as he left to train with Jiraiya. During this time, Rayne passed to Sakura training days until the second phase of the Chunin Examination, and Orochimaru infiltration. During the invasion, Rayne made the decision to help the hokage during his battle with Orochimaru. When she finally was able to break the sound barrier 4, Rayne took the blow of Orochimaru's sword to her chest as she defended Hiruzen's life. Unfortunately, the fence Hiruzen jutsu wore claimed his life, and Rayne placed with him during his final moments. Before he left the world of the living, Hiruzen told Rayne that she had inherited her own will to fire as a Konoha shinobi. When Naruto and Jiraiya left to train further, Rayne had a run with Itachi. After knowing that he was after Naruto, she chased him, along with Sasuke, to the town Tanzaku where the Uchiha brothers fought. When reviving Sasuke's massacre of his family, Rayne Itachi separated from his brother, just to be curiously told that she should "protect Sasuke", and that Itachi would "look for her in the future." After her disappearance, Rayne continued with Naruto and Jiraiya, until they found Tsunade and returned to Konoha. After the induction of Tsunade, Team 7 was given the mission to accompany a corridor in Tea Country. It was during this time that Rayne noticed a change in Sasuke's behavior when he was unable to defeat his enemy. When they returned to Konoha, and Naruto Rayne went to visit Sasuke at the hospital, only for Naruto to be challenged for a fight after Sasuke fled the group. Once she was able to fend off the sound 4 after she faced Sasuke, Rayne tried to argue with him about leaving to join Orochimaru. After being told Sasuke had been wasting time with her, Rayne attacked, taunting him to leave. Without seeing him go, Rayne wandered Konoha until she stumbled upon the Uchiha compound baron. Found by Izumo, Rayne was brought back to Tsunade's office, where she and Sauske's "rescue team" were told of her capture. Unmotivated to be of assistance, Rayne refused until Sakura begged her, explaining how she knew Rayne would be able to save him. Saying that she would close Sakura up, Rayne left with the others as they made their way through the forest. As each member of the team took on their own battles, Rayne faced Kimimaro after insisting Naruto to go ahead. His battle did not last long before Gaara stopped, and Rayne went on his way to find Naruto and Sasuke in the Valley of the End. After watching Naruto's defeat, Rayne stepped forward to take on Sasuke. After being ridiculed, Rayne explained that she was not here to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, necessarily, she just wanted to save him - even if she had to kill him. Through a heated conversation, the two fought until Rayne was at her limit on the use of Rokobi's power. Finally accepting her feelings, Rayne decided to remove Rokobi's seal from inside her, explaining as if she could not reach him with his words, she tries to reach him, sacrificing herself. Telling him that he would not let her die alone, Rayne said goodbye to Rokobi as she opened her eyes in time to see Sasuke Finally accepting her feelings, Rayne decided to remove Rokobi's seal from inside her, explaining as if she could not reach him with his words, she tries to reach him, sacrificing herself. Telling him that he would not let her die alone, Rayne said goodbye to Rokobi as she opened her eyes in time to see Sasuke Finally accepting her feelings, Rayne decided to remove Rokobi's seal from inside her, explaining as if she could not reach him with his words, she tries to reach him, sacrificing herself. Telling him that he would not let her die alone, Rayne said goodbye to Rokobi as she opened her eyes in time to see Sasuke descend upon it with a full forced Chidori. Doing her to the stone wall, Rayne spoke her final words to Sasuke as he watched the curse marks hold him back. Falling back, Sasuke caught Rayne's inert body as she fell, hugging her as he pressed her face into his still chest Shippuden Prologue As Sasuke left the scene, Kakashi, who had been accompanied by a medical team, converged around Rayne's body. Working to support her, the medical staff rushed back to Konoha, immediately bringing Rayne to the hospital where Tsunade was able to perform a life-saving surgery. During Sasuke's attack, Rokobi had concentrated his chakra on Rayne's abdomen, cells and tissues before the impact reproduced. When the chidori buried Rayne's body, it was stopped by the wall of the Rokobi chakra cells produced. When Rayne woke up from the surgery, she expressed her disinterest in staying in Konoha, saying she wanted to go back to Kumo. After speaking to the elders, it was decided that Rayne's death would be "false," so that she could return to Kumogakure without any controversy. The next day, his body was taken out of the village in a coffin, accompanied by several Spec Cloud. Ops. When she returned, she recovered, trained, and joined the special agents team. About half a year before Shippuden begins, Rayne is confronted by Itachi during training at the Thunder in Kumogakure Shrine. Approaching her, while she was taking a shower, which Rayne highlights and calls a pervert, Itachi explains that this would be the only way to convince her to listen to what he had to say. As she speaks, Itachi reveals the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre for Rayne, and questions the way she actually felt about Sasuke. Explaining that he sought her out to save his younger brother, Itachi invites Rayne to train with him so she could learn the correct way to fight the Sharingan. It is during his training that Itachi Tsukiyomi seals inside his eyes during a chakra transfer. Part II When Sasuke attacked Killer Bee, Rayne posed as Samui to preserve his persona from "being dead." Before Sasuke could put a fatal blow (Haichibi's tentacle cut, which Bee used to escape from the village), Rayne hit back with the force of the wind. Descending the mountain she was watching, Rayne kept Karin away from Sasuke, explaining how her "method" of healing would not save him. Curing her body alone, Rayne told Karin to escape with him before the reinforcements arrived. After they left, Rayne left to go to his transformation, and went to talk to the Raikage with Bee. After a long talk about giving her position, Rayne explains that it's time to chase Sasuke and fulfill Itachi's will. Leaving for Konoha, Rayne encounters Kotetsu at the front gate, where they have a debacle about her being dead. When Izumo shows up after his lunch break, he recognizes Rayne as herself. He then walks up to the hokage tower where Rayne would meet the elders. With the already unhappy elders Rayne had headed back to Konoha, they begin a heated discussion about Rayne's involvement in the Uchiha affair. Explaining her involvement with Itachi, Rayne claims she desires to have the name of Itachi canceled, and having Sasuke reinstated as a shinobi from Konoha, all charged droped. Blaming them for their animosity, Rayne threatens Kumogakure's withdrawal from his peace treaty. Winning the debate over Sasuke's fate, Rayne proposes to bring him back to Konoha. In the war, she protected Sasuke and Naruto from the Bijuus who were about to kill them when she saved them in folia six tails leading them to the mound where she leaves them and tells Sasuke that she takes care of them and that he does not have to be worried. Then she will infrentar the bijuus using her to join her and Raijuu with the rays that saw towards them where the two gained more strength for their final attack causing the bijuus to move away and escape. Then she returns to Kumogakure with minor injuries but she recovers easily and goes after Naruto to help him in the battle against Tobi. Relationships Raijuu Rokobi is not only Rayne's best friend, but is also his conscience and the voice of reason. Despite being locked inside a cage inside his body, Rokobi often thanks her to keep him safe, knowing that housing him made his life tough. Rayne trusts Rokobi with his life, and vice versa. During Rayne's fight with Sasuke in the Valley of the End, Rokobi goes so far as to stop Rayne from removing his seal, explaining how he would not let her die alone after all she had done for him. Rokobi has become his 'father', and often calls Rayne his 'cub'. A When Rayne was returned to Kumogakure, A agreed to change the ways of the village so that she would live comfortably. Taking her under his wing, Rayne taught how to use lightning style and incorporate it into taijutsu, while teaching him some ninjutsu alongside. By the time Rayne was twelve, her sparing matches had slipped out of her hand. For Team 7 came to accompany Rayne to Konoha, she and one had demolished seventy-six tables, thirteen cases of books, broken by the floor of her office thirty-two times, broken down by twenty-one wall, and broke two hundred and six windows . His relationship quickly escalated to that of father and daughter, and when Rayne returned during the time period Shippuden, A applied to become Rayne's adoptive father. Killer Bee While taught Rayne Taijutsu, Killer Bee helped to become with Raijuu inside her. Spending days meditating under the Waterfall of Truth on Turtle Island, Bee emphasized the importance of becoming one with your animal instead of trying to control it. Almost around Bee how many times she was A, who also developed a close relationship, and Rayne often confided to him more than she did A. In return, she was one of the only people who talked about wanting to leave Kumogakure. When Rayne adopted as her daughter, Bee became her foster-uncle. Uzumaki Naruto Due to his jinchuuriki nature, Rayne and Naruto were immediately attracted to each other. Rather than find it annoying, Rayne's first impression is that he was handsome, that she often told him whenever he got the chance, especially when his scams were on his face. During Rayne's time in Konoha, she stayed in Naruto's apartment, quickly becoming the kind of older sister, seeing as she always cleaned up after him and did the grocery shopping. It was not long before the two young teenagers to go through a moment of curiosity, during which Rayne became the first kiss of Naruto (female). This never put his friendship in jeapordy, however, Rayne made sure he felt romantically for Naruto or not. Uchiha Sasuke Rayne immediately wrote Sasuke when she discovered that he was a relative of Itachi, although his character judgment error was quickly disepated after she became convinced that the two were nothing alike. While she was put off by her selfish attitude, Rayne was human enough to admit that she had an attraction to him, which became a passion, to her irritation. Beating head-on, as much as he and Naruto did, it took some time before the two opened for the other. When Rayne forced her way to Sasuke's house for her birthday, she gave him a bracelet that contained some of her chakra that would grow hot when she was around. After receiving his gift, Sasuke rationalized his friendship, and gave him the last memory he had of his mother, his silver heart necklace. Haruno Sakura Even though Rayne found Sakura's passion with Sasuke to be annoying, she did not say no to the offer of a pajama party the first night Rayne was in Konoha. While staying at Sakura's house, she talked about Sasuke, and Rayne promised that "she would not let a stick stand between the two." After Sakura confided to Rayne about her friendship with Ino, Rayne defended Sakura when Ino started to fight her . While Naruto was away with Jiraiya for the first month before the Chunin Exam finals, Rayne spent her free training time with Sakura to strengthen her. When she accompanies Rayne to the craft store to gather supplies for the bracelet she was doing, Sasuke, the two have made each other friendship anklets that they have been using every day since. Uchiha Itachi Even when Rayne saw him as a murderous bastard, especially after what he did with Sasuke, Rayne's inner teenager took over and she admired how attractive Itachi was. When Itachi confronts Rayne during the time interval between a party and Shippuden, they spend half a year together training and secrecy. After learning the truth behind Itachi's actions and what he had done to protect Sasuke and the village, he became the most respected person. While attracted to him, there is no romantic involvement between the two. Orochimaru A demon from his past, Rayne holds a grudge against Orochimaru to use it. When presented with the opportunity to kill him, Rayne finds herself struggling to do so, because, underneath her hatred is a strong love for her ex-sensei. During their confrontations throughout the series, Orochimaru usually makes evocative comments about Rayne returning to his side, going as far as offering to leave Sasuke alone if she came back for him. When Rayne confronts him in her hiding place during the Retrieval Arc Tsunade, she admits that both she and Orochimaru that she hates him because of his love for him. Kamizuki Izumo Getting to know him for the first time during the Chunin Exams, Izumo quickly became Rayne's heartthrob, rationalizing her as still a teenager in the ninja world. Often, praising him in his well-shaped behind, Rayne flirts with Izumo, becoming a silly grinning around him. After the arrival of Rayne of Konoha during the Shippuden, Izumo quickly recognizes her, although she should be dead. Despite accompanying her to the Hokage Tower, it is revealed Izumo lamented his "death." Older, Rayne asks Izumo for trust if he leaves for dinner with her after his shift, to which he agrees. Rivals Kimimaro During the time Rayne was with Orochimaru, she and Kimimaro often disagreed because of their desires to please their master. When the two meet again during the Retrieval Arc Sasuke, Kimimaro condemns her for insolence and not being able to appreciate what Orochimaru had "done for her", questioning her purpose in life. Rayne: "My goal is to save Sasuke from himself, and I'll do it, no matter what happens I, and everyone else promised, that I will save him, and never come back with my word." Kimimaro: "Are you prepared to lose your life in order to save the boy?" A: "I have to be Sasuke is an idiot with a mind of a track, and I'm an even bigger idiiot for having fallen in love with him." K: "And yet, he does not care enough for you to be left behind." A: "Yeah, I already know that Call me selfish, but your feelings really do not matter I do not care if he loves me or not, I'll save him, no matter what ...!" Category:DRAFT